


Drabbles

by MaddieinWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Pocky Game, cherry stem knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieinWonderland/pseuds/MaddieinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Turkey/Greece drabbles because I had too many little stories on my phone that I couldn't use. Some may be AU but most will be cannonverse. Rated for swearing and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pocky Game

"You fucking idiot."  
Turkey growled.  
"It's not my fault I lost the bet." Greece said calmly.  
"Bullshit of course it's your fault! Why the hell would you make a bet with Prussia of all nations!" Turkey glared at Greece, who stared back indifferently. Prussia, France, and Spain stood waiting with cameras to capture what came next. Prussia looked at his watch and got his camera ready.  
"Okay, I'm assuming you know the rules." They both nodded and he continued. "Alright, whenever your ready."  
Greece nodded and put the pocky between his lips. Turkey pinked as he bit the other end.  
"Ready... And... GO!"  
Turkey took the first bite, small and angry. Greece gazed at him and took an equally small bite. They took turns taking small bites, trying to go slower to avoid the inevitable. Finally, they got to the last few bites. Turkey was visibly nervous, eyes darting away from Greece's, who kept his gaze locked onto the other. Greece took a normal bite, leaving the rest for Turkey. Turkey looked Greece straight in the eye, took a breath, and took the last bit of pocky. Their lips collided, sweet and tasting like the chocolate of the pocky. Greece gasped, clutching his hands into the fabric of Turkey's shirt as Turkey wrapped his arms around Greece's waist. Suddenly realization hit him, and Turkey panicked and pulled back, cheeks dark and avoiding everyone's looks. He stumbled back and ran from the room. Greece looked at the trio, (who were still filming) looked to where Turkey had runoff, and turned the other way and left without a word.  
The trio was silent for a beat.  
"Well then."  
"Keseseses! I never thought they really hated each other."  
"Ahh, love is beautiful, no?"  
They checked their videos to make sure they had caught the event.  
"We have to send this to Japan."


	2. Cherry Stem Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I found on tumblr, that was just too cute to not be written!

Greece twisted his mouth and tried desperately to tie the cherry stem into a knot. Turkey laughed at his attempts. 

"Look, like this." He took a perfect cherry stem knot out of his mouth. Greece sighed in frustration. He pinched his lips and bent his tongue around the stem, though he knew his attempts were futile. Turkey just grinned at him and pulled him into a kiss by his shirt. Greece's eyes widened and Turkey slipped his tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed back, moaning quietly as the kiss deepened. 

After a few seconds, Turkey pulls back and Greece realizes the cherry stem is still in his mouth. He takes out a cherry stem knot and looks at Turkey in surprise. Turkey just shrugs sheepishly and Greece laughs, pulling Turkey into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case of any confusement, Turkey tied the cherry knot while he was kissing Greece.


	3. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heracles and Sadik are late, and based on how things are going they're going to be REALLY late.

"Sadik! We're late! Get up!" Heracles jumped on the bed, trying to rouse the grumpy Turk. Sadik just groaned and pulled the blankets up higher. Greece frowned and ripped the blanket off.  
"Shit! Hera it's cold!"   
Heracles just smirked and started running. Sadik growled and chased after him. Greece was laughing and Turkey was swearing and yelling and eventually he grabbed Heracles. They tripped over the blanket and landed on the floor, wrapped up with Turkey laying on top of Greece. Heracles laughed again and Turkey just smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed him. Greece sighed in content and slid his hands through Sadik's hair. Turkey deepened the kiss and moaned softly as Greece bit him. He shifted so he was straddling Heracles, running his hands up underneath Greece's shirt. Greece pulled back and smiled up at him.

They were going to be really late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww just some domestic fluff


	4. Christmas Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas and I wanted to write some Christmas inspired fluff. Multiple pairings and mentions of FraPan if you squint.

Sadik sighed, frowning and crossing his arms. Kiku was sitting next to him, and Heracles across to him, also crossing his arms. Kiku seemed to be aware of the uncomfortable tension between the two, because he was trying to make conversation.

"Sadik-san, do you like Christmas?" Truthfully, Sadik hated Christmas, and Christmas parties. Especially Alfred's Christmas parties. But he didn't want to make Kiku feel bad. "Yeah, sure."

Kiku lit up. "I do too. What about you Heracles-san?"

Heracles shrugged.

"It's okay."

"I love the games. And the decorations, and I really love the baking..."

Kiku kept rambling, unaware of the glares being passed between the two beside him.

"... and truthfully Christmas was never really a big thing back home, but I enjoy the holiday cheer here. Are you alright Sadik-san?"

Sadik jumped, catching himself as Heracles snickered.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Kiku looked back and forth between Herackes and Sadik and suddenly had an idea.

"Let's play a game!"

"Sure, what kind of game?"

Kiku smiles.

"Well I know that Sadik knows this game, but I'm not sure if you are familiar with it, Heracles-san. It goes like this: I whisper something to Sadik, and he whispers it to you, and you say it aloud and guess if that was what I had said, or if Sadik had changed it."

Heracles seemed to be pondering the rules.

"Well, that sounds okay. But I have very good hearing."

"That's okay, I can sign it to Sadik-san instead. You do not know sign language correct?" He waited until Heracles confirms. "Good. Here, I'll start."

Kiku looked at Sadik and signed:

_Tell him he looks nice._

Sadik looked at Kiku questionably, before signing back:

_What? Why?_

Kiku tilted his head towards Heracles.

_Just do it._

Sadik shrugged and leaned towards Heracles to whisper in his ear. He blushed a little at how close they were and lost his nerve.

"Purple dinosaurs on swing sets?" Heracles said out loud and Kiku looked mildly disappointed.

"I think you changed that." Hera said, glaring at Sadik. Kiku interrupts before they can start fighting.

"Okay, let's play again. Sadik, you can start this time."

Sadik grins and signs:

_You guys would make a good couple._

It pained him to know it was true, but Kiku shook his head.

_We are not like that, we are only friends._

Sadik raised an eyebrow.

_What of you and Francis?_

Kiku blushed and shyly signed:

_Haven't you slept with Francis?_

"Uh, guys-"

Sadik laughed out loud and signed back.

_Hell no. I wouldn't let Francis touch me._

Kiku grinned and signed back.

_Oh? But I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it were Heracles._

Sadik choked and could feel his face getting hot. Heracles looked at him in astonishment as he reached over and smacked Kiku's arm. Sadik covered his mouth with his hand and avoided Heracles gaze. His face was beet red.

"Uh, I feel like that was a conversation, and not a game." Heracles was still looking at Sadik, who avoids his gaze.

"I'm very sorry Heracles-san. That was very rude of me." Hera waved his arms.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm gonna go get some punch."

He leaves Sadik and Kiku together. Sadik is still blushing deeply and avoiding Kiku's eyes.

"T-That was uncalled for."

Kiku smiled.

"But it was true, was it not?"

Sadik decides not to answer.

-

A little bit later, Heracles was in the kitchen, looking for food.

"Heracles! Hey!"

He turns to see Elizabeta waving and coming towards him.

"Hey." He said.

Elizabeta smiles. "It's good to see you, we haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, well. School and work." He shrugged.

Eliza nodded. "I get it. So how are you?"

"I've been doing well, thanks. You?"

"I'm perfect. I finally got Roderich a boyfriend."

Heracles nods. He's aware that Eliza likes to act as a matchmaker. "Is it safe to assume he's with a certain, rather annoying Prussian?" 

Eliza grins. "Who else? Speaking of relationships, what about you and Sadik?"

Heracles blushes. "W-We're not a thing."

"Aww that's too bad. You guys really do need to get together sometime."

He waves his hands. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh look! Here he comes now!"

Hera turned and Eliza shoved him from behind so that he stumbled forward into Sadik.

Sadik looked down him in surprise.

"Uh... Hi there."

He grins, and Heracles blushes. He's about to step away when he looks up and freezes. Sadik looks at him in confusion before he looks up too, realization hitting him suddenly. He chuckles nervously, scratching his chin and looking down at Heracles, who won't look at him, cheeks pink and biting his lip.

"So... I guess we have to kiss now."

Sadik grins and Heracles blushes deeper.

"Y-yeah... I guess so..."

Their eyes meet and Sadik pulls Hera closer. Hera gazes up at him and stands on his tip toes as their lips meet. Sadik groans and wraps an arm around Heracles' waist as Hera lets his arm rest around Sadik's neck. He makes a little sighing sound and Sadik pushes him up against the doorframe, licking Hera's lips. Heracles pulls back in panic, cheeks dark and lips red. He brings a hand up to his mouth.

"Uh... Well... There you go, I have to find Kiku!"

He dashes off, leaving Sadik embarrassed, and wanting more. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet, trying to decide whether to stay or leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise.

"Sadik! Good to see you here. Great party huh!"

Matthias was slurring his words and gripping a bottle of booze. Sadik stepped back a little so he wasn't under the Christmas flower.

"Er-"

"Matthias stop bothering people. You're so annoying."

Lukas stepped into sight, and Matthias lit up.

"Norge!"

He reached to hug him, but Lukas pushed him back.

"Sorry about him." Lukas said to Sadik. Sadik shrugged.

"It's fine. Have you seen Gupta?"

"In the living room, I think." Lukas was trying to shove the drunk Matthias off of him to no avail.

"Thanks." Sadik turned and left. "Lukas look!" Matthias pointed up and Lukas paled. He opened his mouth to protest but before he could get a word out Matthias' lips were on his.

-

Gupta was in living room, perched on the couch with a cat in his lap. Sadik tried to ignore how similar he was to Heracles.

"Hey." He said, sitting down.

"Hi."

They sat in silence. Gupta was a man of few words and Sadik knew this.

"Heracles was looking for you earlier."

Sadik perked up at the mention of Hera.

"Yeah?"

Gupta nodded. They sat in silence once more.

"I think he found you. He came back and was cursing you." Gupta tilted his head towards Sadik. "What happened?"

Sadik chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

"W-well... we had an encounter, um, under the mistletoe." He mutters the last bit, cheeks bright. If this surprised Gupta, he didn't show it. Instead he nods.

"Makes sense."

"What?!"

Gupta looks at Sadik, face void of any emotion and golden eyes looking calm.

"Well it makes sense that you'd both be unsettled by this. After all, you've been pining after each other for years now." Gupta stops to stroke his cat. "I don't really understand you're relationship. You go after him, get rejected, and then he goes crazy when he sees you with someone else and vice versa."

Sadik sits there in astonished silence.

"... I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go."

Gupta smiled at him.

"Take care of my brother will you? That is, if you manage not to screw this up."

Sadik smiles.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one, maybe. Probably not but I'll title it if it is a continuation.


End file.
